Dancing With a Demon
by KurenekoGrimm
Summary: Eve has been having some terrible nightmares lately. Tonight, both GUN agents have left to investigate some strange happenings, therefore making her home alone and not wanting to fall asleep. When an unexpected guest comes by, what will she do? What will her night hold? What do her nightmares mean? One-shot. I just cut into different parts to prolong it. Please read and what not.
1. Chapter 1

Grimm: So this is that one-shot I was talking about, but I'm gonna cut it up. Mostly to bother people but I wanted to prolong the story a bit so I could start on Blood Ark or work on Sapphire Moon or something. If you don't know either one of those, I suggest you go look at my profile. It'll help me. By the way, I need OCs to use in a story called The Gray Garden, so if you PM me, I'll take a look. Special Thanks to my two reviewers and my new follower! Thank you! I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters.

* * *

Dancing with a Demon

Where was she?

The violet female looked around. She was in a room completely created by large crystals. They glittered and shined although there was no light source. The gems gave off their own light, which was very unusual.

How did she get here?

(Flashback)

She was sitting at home like every other night, reading a book that Rouge had given her. Eve shared her home with the curvy bat and The Ultimate Lifeform. She had taken a liking to both people. During one of her and Rouge's conservation, the ivory bat said that Shadow had also taken a liking to her. Unfortunately, the plum hedgie was alone at the moment. The two agents had gone on a mission involving some strange occurrences. Which didn't settle well with the female at all.

To make matters worse, it was at night and Eve was having nightmares. Every night, she would wake up in a cold sweat, panting. Once, she awoke to Rouge looking at her, distressingly, Shadow had stood in the door's frame. It was brought to her attention that she had screamed. Since then, Rouge and even Shadow kept a close eye on her.

Now with both gone, she didn't want to fall asleep. To succumb to that frightening ghostly beast. Therefore, she read her book, hoping that they would come back before she fell asleep.

Much time had passed, and by now, Eve figured it was somewhere around midnight. Sapphire eyes drooped but she remained awake as best she could. Then the doorbell rang. Lilac ears perked up slightly as she made her way to the door. Her guest didn't seem to let up as they continued to press the bell.

"I'm coming! J-just give me a moment!" she exclaimed, reaching the door and pulling it open to find Amy.

"Hey!" the sakura female greeted.

She seemed...off. Her fur was a bit pale and so was her muzzle. Those jade eyes Eve had seen so many times before were now darker and more intense.

"Why are you here, Amy?" Eve questioned. She couldn't place what was going on with the usually bubbly bubblegum pink fangirl. Eve let it go for the time being.

The pink female smiled. "I wanted to take you out. Let's go somewhere fun." Her smile was different. It wasn't sincere like all of her smiles. This one seemed to have a hidden meaning. Those green eyes watched her every movement, and within a second Amy began dragging the lavender hedgehog out of her sanctuary.

"Come on. You'll love it," the rose girl said, gripping Eve's upper arm. The startled plum female managed to get out of her hold and backed away to her home.

"What do you think you're doing, Amy?!" she stuttered. The pink hedgehog didn't faze as she turned back and sternly gazed at the reclusive violet.

Amy sighed,"I figured I would take you out. Rouge said you were having nightmares, so I came to keep you company."

Eve thought about it for a moment, and realized that the sakura female was only trying to help her by staying with her. She even went a step further and invited her to go somewhere. Eve looked back at those jade eyes, the ones that sent a shiver down her spine.

Against her better judgement, Eve took Amy on her offer.

"Okay but let me lock up and write a note so Rouge and Shadow know who I'm with."

"Let me! I'll write the note. You get the keys to lock up." Amy stated entering the home and striding into the kitchen. Eve blinked and grabbed the keys on the rack by the door. She waited until the other female left the home.

Locking the front door she placed the key under the mat and turned to her pink companion, "Alright, we can leave now."

Amy smiled again, darkly, "Good."

Not once did that shiver leave Eve.


	2. Chapter 2

Dancing with a Demon

XxX

Both women walked in silence. It was occasionally broken when Eve would ask her friend if she was lost. Each time she would reply that she knew exactly where they were.

Their surroundings were getting creepier by the minute. They were in a desolated neighborhood that bordered a forest not far from where they were walking. The buildings were aged and in ruins. Vines and other plants covered them. Finally, the lilac female walked up beside her companion, sick of not knowing anything.

"Where are we going, Amy and are you sure you're not lost!?" Eve exclaimed, looking at the pink girl.

"Trust me, you'll love it," was Amy's reply, malice tainted every word of her statement. The rose girl looked over at Eve through the corner of her eye. The unnatural jade eyes pierced the plum hedgie, frightening her to no end. She gave a shudder and looked forward again, wanting to go back home but how.

She just had to do whatever Amy dragged her out there for and then she'd be able to go. Eve didn't notice her friend had stopped walking.

"Let's hurry and do whatever you're wanting to do so I can-" the violet female was interrupted when the sakura hedgehog began laughing. That wouldn't have scared Eve as much.

Only the thing was...it was male laughter.

It was deep and gruff, and a bit raspy. Just like in her dreams. Exactly like her dreams. She spun around to show a pale, mouthless Amy. The rose girl had a masculine figure, nearly male. Her quills were slightly turned up. And those eyes were a shade of acid green. Dark purple shadowed tendrils were surrounding this...this creature. It was not her friend.

Eve began to run. Wanting the horrible nightmare to end. She was granted no salvation as those ghost-like tendrils encircled her legs, making her fall. As she was pulled back to the pale creature, all she could hear was the laughter and her own screams.

Grimm: Okay, tell what you think and make sure you take a look at my profile. I update it a lot. Review, favorite, and follow. Thanks, and next post we'll get to the present and finally see who took Eve. Tell me who you think it is.


	3. Chapter 3

Dancing with a Demon

Grimm: We're almost half way now.

XxX

The memory made her shudder in fear. She looked down at herself and found no tendrils wrapped around her but a slight change in wardrobe. Eve gasped, who had changed her clothing and why? For now, she was stuck wearing a black and teal blue corset dress. The gown itself was black but the corset had vertical teal stripes imbedded in it. The shoulder straps didn't even hang on her shoulders. They sagged but the dress didn't fall. Its sleeves weren't connected at all. They were cuffed to the lower half of her upper arm, right before her elbow. It widened as it went down her arm before ending at her wrist. At each end was black lace, the rest was blue.

Eve got up off of what she now knew was a bed, and began making her way to the exit. The exit was a large doorway; there was no door. As she neared it, the crystal walls began to darken before large crystals emerged hurriedly, stopping the lilac female from escaping.

She yelped as they suddenly appeared and blocked the only way out. Soon the same male laughter echoed throughout the room. The violet hedgie looked around trying to find the one who had brought her here. She was scared but determined to know why.

"Over here, little one," a gruff male voice called out. Eve whipped her head to the voice, finding a black puddle of what looked like ink. She froze when a figure started to emerge from it.

Instinctually, she backed up to the blocked exit. The figure was revealed to be a hedgehog. Only he didn't seem to be a real hedgehog. He, strangely enough, looked almost exactly like Shadow. Which wasn't helping the lavender female calm down one bit.

The male's muzzle was like it was wiped clean. There was no mouth or nose, nothing, just grey. Instead, of the blood red that Shadow had on his quills and fur was a sickly teal blue. It matched her outfit. Was he...? But what scared her the most was that his eyes...his eyes were those reptilian green. The shade that she always saw in her nightmares.

Eve could hear her heart thump loudly. She never took her eyes off of the form, but shivered lightly. The greyed male let out a deep chuckle that brought the female's attention back to him.

Ceasing his laughter, the teal-striped hedgehog gazed at the violet female before him. She was tensed like frightened deer which... amused him.

What would she do if he stepped closer?

The plum hedgie intrigued him. What kind of person would the Ultimate Lifeform keep around him? Who would he allow close to him? Apparently, this girl. She, herself, interested him as well. This female managed to... tame the Ultimate Lifeform. The one he couldn't convince to join him. The one that nearly destroyed him.

"Who are y-you?" a little voice questioned softly, earning a perk of greyed ears. The male set his gaze on those scared sapphire gems of her eyes. If he had a mouth, he would be grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I... ," he finally spoke, "am Mephiles the Dark." The mouthless hedgehog, now known as Mephiles, gave her a bow, not once breaking eye contact.

Grimm: Sorry for the hanger. BUT I will be post next week so~.


	4. Chapter 4

Grimm: Hello! If you guys think I should write sequel to this, tell me. At the end, I'll give you a hint as to what will be in store if there is one. And I just have to say it will be a funny story.

"Now then, little one, would you grace me as to what your name is," he spoke sweetly and slowly. He couldn't startle her any further otherwise she would remain quiet. Then he would never get her name.

But he so badly wanted to...

Eve hesitated, she could lie to him or not even answer but there were two things stopping her from doing either one. 1. She felt he would do something to her if she didn't and, some reason she felt compelled to do so. Like something was pushing her to do it and finally it escaped from her lips.

"Eve...Eve Roslia," she said softly.

Mephiles' ears burned when he heard it. Her voice somehow lulled him into a relaxed state. It confused and annoyed the hell out of him. But no matter, he had time to spare and he wanted to spend it with his captive.

"Well then, Miss Eve. Care to dance?" Those acid green eyes of his studied the violet female before him as he reached out his hand for her to take. Black ink covered his body and shifted into a formal suit. The front pocket on his jacket was lined with teal. A skull covered the center of his tie. The ink that was had actually turned into real cloth.

Eve felt a shudder gave way down her back at his proposal. The sudden appearance of his suit was also unnerving. Why would he ask her to dance? She wanted to say no, to cry for her friends to find her and take her home where she would be safe. That one thought came back to her, 'What would he do if she refused?' It was better to accept and wait for her friends to come and help while remaining on his good side.

"O-okay," she stuttered, ears lowering submissively.

She only whispered that one word and Mephiles felt victorious. He didn't understand why but he liked it when the violet female gave in even if it was something measly like a dance. Within the moment, the ghostly male was right in front of her, clasping her small hand into his own.

She gave a gasp when Mephiles appeared in her personal space, unconsciously taking a step backward. Only to knock her back with the large crystals blocking the was-exit. A strange jolt went through her when the demon held her hand.

"Excellent. Let us go," Mephiles sneered, as another black puddle developed under their feet. This caused the lavender girl to freak out. She started to kick away from the ink as she began to sink. The teal-splashed male tightened his grip on her hand and snaked his other around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"W-what's going on?! What a-are you doing?! Lemme go!" she cried.

"Calm down. We're simply leaving this room," he cooed, whispering the words straight into her ear. All the while, small tendrils wrapped themselves around her soft smooth legs, ceasing her movements any further.

As they sunk, Mephiles could feel Eve's heart beat fast from the manner he held her. He could feel the slight tremors and shudders that racked her small delicate body. The ghostly male held all the power in the situation and a shiver of delight washed over him. Once again, if he had a mouth he'd be grinning like a mad man.

Eve shut her sapphire orbs, scared of what was happening around her. Mephiles said they were leaving the room but why like this? There was a perfectly functioning doorway besides the large crystals that blocked it. Involuntarily, she cuddled closer to the source of her problems.

Grimm: Hmmm, well, has anyone ever told you to stop being such a child? Someone says that to Mephiles and Shadow. Can you guess why? There's your hint. Again, review, favorite, and follow. Every review is accepted. Love ya all. See ya next week.


	5. Chapter 5

Dancing with a Demon

Grimm: Alright, we're are almost done with this and it'll be my first finished story. How weird, my first story finished is a one shot. Again, if you guys want more, tell me. And, how did I with Mephiles? He just seems like he'd do something like this. He seems dark but gentlemanly in a way, you know. But also childish.

* * *

"You can open your eyes now."

Slowly, she did what she was told. Opening her eyes, she was greeted with reptilian orbs staring down at her. Eve would have jumped back, if not for the demon having an iron grip. The violet hedgie began to struggle out of instinct and the dark male chuckled at her futile attempts.

Reliqunishing the hold on her waist, he raised her chin so that she was looking at him.

"Let us dance," he purred, and with a snap of his fingers, music filled the air. For the first time since they arrived, Eve looked around. They were actually in a ballroom. It was nothing short of amazing. The entire room was, seeming to have the theme, made of orchid crystals. She looked down and saw that the floor was smooth, like it was sculpted and chiseled. The lilac female stopped her gaze at her feet. Her little black slip-ons were still there but they were encased in crystal heels. Almost like Cinderella, if she wasn't a prisoner.

He placed her hand on his shoulder and then slid his back to her waist before clearing his throat. Sapphire blue eyes slowly looked back into his acid green.

"I believe this is where we start to move," Mephiles stated, slowly gliding to her right, "If you want you may ask me questions while we dance."

Her ears lowered and she narrowed her lids into a questioning glare. While she tried to make it look convincing, Mephiles thought it was adorable. "You won't get angry, no matter the question?" she inquired.

The demon spun her around so that her back met his chest, making her gasp, not once fully letting go of her hand. Then he pressed his muzzle next to her twitching ear, before whispering darkly.

"No matter the question." Mephiles spun the plum hedgie back around again, continuing their sway. He watched, as she was deep in thought, which was no fun. The teal-splashed male did like dancing with her. Her small frame fit perfectly with his strong build. He had no trouble twirling her around because of her lightness. HE felt that if he imposed too much strength or force, she would break. Which was something he wanted to try. What would she do; would fight and break or bend to his will? It took self-control to stop himself from getting the answer. She wouldn't win, that was for sure. He couldn't help but be compelled to be in her presence. The violet-purple female was a purity he wanted to claim and taint.

Those thoughts weren't there before. Where did they come from? It wasn't in his orignal plan for him to become...attached to the lovely lavender hedgehog.

_Wait, lovely?_

"Why am I here?" her voice brought him out of conflicting thoughts. In an instant, he answered in monotone.

"As bait, you could say."

"Who for?" He twirled her around.

"Why for your housemate, Shadow, of course," he giggled, loving the feel of her against his body.

She whipped back around, looking into his uncaring cold reptilian eyes. She had confusion written clearly in her deep blue eyes. "Why Shadow? What did he do? And why did you choose me?"

"For Shadow," he started, growling, "He nearly destroyed me, and ruined my plans, that is what he did."

"But you shouldn't-" she stared but was interrupted by an angered demon.

"You, have an innocent way of thinking that I do not possess. This is a matter of pride. He has shamed me and I... will get him back for it." Mephiles stated/hissed, keeping his voice fairly leveled. The memory of the crimson-splashed agent both rejecting his offer and bringing **HIM**, Mephiles, to his knees made his fur raise on end.

His anger lasted only for a second before switching to a more benevolent behavior. Whether this was good or bad, Eve didn't know.

"As for you, my dear," he purred coyly, "I had to choose someone that was close to that infuriating hedgehog." He emphasizes the latter of his sentence with tone etched with resentment that wasn't even hidden. "The bat also lives with you was a spy; I couldn't - well, not that she could- have let her escape." The teal demon said smugly.

"I chose you because you seemed closest to him. The one I could get to without any problems. Besides, you're providing me with company that I don't think I could have received with the bat." He started out cold and then ended with a sneer.

"Perhaps, you should choose your friends wisely, little one," he snickered sickly. Mephiles watched as Eve lowered her head.

"So, you chose me because I was the weakest. Because I can't do what Shadow or Rouge can!" she jolted her head back up, catching the teal demon off-guard and growled at him.

Now this is what Mephiles wanted. A challenge or at least something close to it. He wanted to see her mad. Any emotion he could get out of her. He didn't expect her to cry though. It was accepted with greedy pleasure. The sight of her tears falling, excited him. His toxic green eyes watched as each single tear streamed down her cheeks. His body was set a flame and burned for more of the violet's distress.

_To taste it._

The lilac female tried to yank her hand out of Mephiles's grip, completely forgetting about the one on his shoulder. He didn't let go, making the violet hedgie struggle harder. Sparing no time, Mephiles pushed his erased muzzle to her cheek. Eve gasped in surprise, as the teal-splashed demon licked a tear away.

He licked a tear away...

But he had no mouth, then how?!

* * *

Grimm: Tell me what you guys think and don't forget to check my other stories. If you like horror, I recommend you check out Blood ARK or my Corpse Party. If you want romance, all of them. As always, review, favorite, and follow. Message me if you have questions. See ya next week!


	6. Chapter 6

Dancing with a Demon

Grimm: Hey! There's not much to say at this point. This will be the last chapter of this one-shot. You'll probably hate the ending but read it please. Thank you for reading it up to this. This will be my first finished story. Have fun reading!

* * *

She cupped her cheek with her free hand from his shoulder. Looking down, she blushed hard, her face turning a crimson red. Glancing back up, she asked him, "How? How did you do that? You don't have a mouth!" the violet hedgie cried hysterically, looking at the blank slate the demon had for a muzzle.

The male sneered, "I can have a mouth if I want to, my dear. However, it may be a bit... unpleasant for you. I am a demon, after all." He latched on to her free hand and placed it back onto his shoulder.

"It's nothing vulgar or disgusting, mind you, but it might be frightening, seeing how scared you are now." She growled softly at his words, but there was truth to them. Being in the demon's presence unnerved her to no end.

Mephiles began to lead them back into their dance, twirling her like a princess. The music that was playing, took a more steady and slow tempo; seeming only to make the dance last longer.

"How do you know that Shadow will come for me?"

Her question stilled the silence that was there before. Mephiles set his eyes on his lavender captive below, he began to grin maliciously and chuckled darkly.

"I left him a note."

Eve's brain finally clicked. She realized now that it was him, not Amy or Amy's imposter. She knew it wasn't Amy. But HE was with her, leading her away from her safe place.

Why didn't she notice before?

Why?

Because she was afraid. She was more concerned what he would do to her in the present than what was in the past right now. He continued speaking, telling her whatever he wanted to.

"You won't be seeing him so it shouldn't matter. Although he does seem to be running a bit late." he stated with a chuckle.

"What will happen to me after Shadow's here?" she asked, her voice getting softer with each syllable, trembling slightly.

Mephiles looked up and narrowed his lids, deep in thought. Silence followed as the mysterious music also stopped with a screech of strings. There was a chill in the air that made the lavender hedgie nervous with each passing second.

In one swift motion, he dipped her down with him gripping her free hand to his chest. She, in turn, latched onto his suit, scared of being dropped and the quick movement he displayed.

"I suppose I could keep you. I do need a companion, and you are amusing to play with." he purred in her ear darkly, before making his way to her neck. He inhaled, enjoying her intoxicating scent surrounding him.

"N-no! L-let me go," Eve whimpered, keeping in a scream. She struggled when she felt fangs prick her neck. Again, his grip was iron-like and her attempts to escape his hold were meaningless.

Then a crash was heard, it wasn't close to them but it wasn't far either. The demon let out a low growl in her ear before clamping onto the cleft of her neck. She cried out in pain as he filled her with his venom. Territorially, he laid his scent on her. Eve started to black out from the hot seering burns on and in her shoulder, the pain too much to bare.

She fell limp in his arms as the crashes became louder. Before she let darkness take over, she heard Mephiles coo into her nearly useless lowering ears.

"I'll be with you soon, little one. I have some business to attend to."

The teal demon lifted the lavender female bridal style before placing her into another black puddle. Which quickly engulfed her, most likely setting the captive back into the room she first woke up in.

Another crash came and with it, a deep and feral growl. The reptilian-eyed demon turned around and loosened his tie from his neck. A smirk was found on his now apparent lips- that and specks of blood. His smirk formed into a grin, showing his sharp, nearly animalistic fangs that covered every inch of where normal teeth would be. They, also, were bathed in blood or at least the canines were.

"Why, hello, Shadow..." Mephiles chuckled, "Did you get my note?"

"WHERE IS SHE?!" An angered crimson-splashed agent snarled, his fists clenched and in no mood to play around. Too bad for him, that was exactly what Mephiles wanted to do right now.

"I see you did."

-End-

* * *

Grimm: Alright, that is the end of this one-shot. tell me what you think of it. If you want a sequel or something to that effect, let me know because i have some ideas. As always review, favorite, and follow. If you please, check out one of my other stories. They're not one-shots, I promise. See ya next week. Thank you for reading this story to the end.


End file.
